Disney Heroes Episode: Candy Factory Mania
Disney Heroes Episode: Candy Factory Mania Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this Special 90 minute Episode, Ann, Akima, Clover, Kairi and Spider-Man find a gold ticket inside Starfire's Candy Bars & are invited to her Candy Factory in Detroit. But when Blackfire plans to ruin their chance on getting the Grand Prize, it's up to Ann & Kim to succeed. The Episode Act 1 On a beautiful Wednesday at HQ, Bulma was teaching the Girls about Animal Bite Force when Trunks Jr. shows up announcing that Starfire is opening her Candy Factory and to get the Grand Prize, only 5 people must find Gold Tickets. After Akima and Clover found the 2 Gold Tickets, Peter talks to Kim & Ann including Kairi about Starfire's Candy Factory that she and Richard Parker worked on back January but when the thievery by Venom's Spies became bad, she closed the Factory but got it working again 3 months later but the gates stayed shut. The next day, Kairi and Peter found the 2 Tickets during Mary Jane Watson's Birthday and then later that night, the News Reporter announced that the final ticket is found by Darth Vader at the Super Star Destroyer, but it was a fake. The following Morning when Ann & Kim found a $10.00 Bill and buys a 'Starfire Dark Chocolate Nova Bar' from a shop, she found the Gold Ticket and as they head to HQ so they can show it to the Heroes, an Unown Jedi Master appears and asks him to bring him Starfire's new invention, the 'Everlasting Rainbow Gobstopper' Act 2 The next morning, our 5 Winners including one member arrive to the Candy Factory in Detroit at 10 Am and are greeted to Starfire. They enter the Factory where they sign a Contract by Blackfire and they enter the Chocolate Room with amazing candies, but Clover accidently tripped into the Chocolate River and got sucked into a pipe that leads into the Fudge Room. They rode the boat piloted by Terra and traveled through a tunnel leading them into the Invention Room where Starfire gives them a Rainbow Gobstopper and shows them the Gum Machine creation, Akima tastes it but his feet grew super-sized. They head to the next room called the 'Egg-laying Room' where Robin showed them the large Swans where they lay Gold Chocolate Eggs for Worldwide Delivery. But then an Unown person sent Sora into the Garbage Chute and Kairi went with Beast Boy to rescue Sora. Next they enter the 'Star-Vision' where they turn a large Candy Bar and transported it into a TV Screen where it's normal sized, but then a button is pressed caused Cale to transported and appears shrunk. Act 3 Blackfire asks Kim, Ann, Sora & Spider-Man the way out and she escort Starfire to a large chamber, but Ann decides she's gonna find out and enters the chamber. They saw Starfire in ropes and Blackfire is responsible for tricking the Heroes plus she also voids the Contract so Kim does not get the reward, but then the Heroes arrived cured by Robin's antidote and the Unown person appears to be Obi-Wan Kenobi, a 32 year-old Jedi Master and his 21 year-old Jedi Learner Luke Skywalker. They told her that if a winner hands Starfire the Rainbow Gobstopper to her, the Contract becomes reinstated. But then Venom appears and then a Lightsaber duel begins through the Candy Factory from the Gumdrop shower to the walkway near the Chocolate making machine, Starfire takes out Blackfire with Ann & Kim's help and the Factory is saved. Later at the Lunch Party, Starfire decides to give the Candy Factory to Kim & Ann since Richard Parker left something in his Last Will after his death by Broly. Quotes (Ann & Kim including Sora and Kairi came to the large chamber and saw Starfire in Gummy Rope) Kim Possible: 'What happened?' Starfire: 'My Sister tricked me!' Ann Possible: 'Blackfire, how could you?' Blackfire: 'Sorry to spoil your Grand Prize, but you two are not getting the reward because you broke a rule' Spider-Man: 'What? We didn't broke any Rules, didn't we, Starfire' Blackfire: 'It doesn't matter! According to Section 37-B of the Contract, it states clearly that all offers become null and void or if this happens, and you can have a look at it while I read on this photostatic copy. (She hands the copy to Ann & she reads it) 'I the undersign contestant shall forfeit all rights, privileges and licenses on the Contract contained. And furthermore...yada, yada...Lead to disqualify from the prize' So there you have it, it's written in ink and crystal clear. I tricked the Winners from getting the reward and Kim's Mommy accidently press a button that made Cale shrink small. So you both get nothing and it's over, you lose! Now if you excuse me, I have unfinished business with my sister!' Kim Possible: 'How could you do this? Letting me & my Mom's hopes built up and then shattering my Family's Dream into a thousand pieces, but you wanna know the worst part? You're a crazy villain' Blackfire: 'WHAT?!' (They came to the short Hallway) Starfire: 'I must write a letter to the Mayor' Kim Possible: 'Starfire, what's going to happen to the others?' Blackfire: (She appears) 'When they leave here, they'll be returned into their regular, normal selves, but they'll also become a little wiser. Anyway, don't worry about them' Ann Possible: 'What about us, what can we do now?' Blackfire: 'I hope you enjoyed yourselves and I gotta talk to my sister, so let me point you the way out. The exit is up those stairs, through a Door and make a left turn, you'll find the way. I'm very busy and the whole day is nearly wasted, so Goodbye to you both and take care, goodbye' (Then she and Starfire enter the door) Ann Possible: 'Blackfire is up to something...but I'm gonna find out' (She and Kim enters the door) (First Lines of the Episode) Bulma: 'We're going to test the Bite Force on the Black Piranha. Kim, you hold the Bite Device and I'll take the Female Piranha so it can test pressure, ready and bite' (The Female Black Piranha bite on the device) Kim Possible: 'Wow' Bulma: 'It has 71 pounds of pressure... (Then she hears people rushing outside) now what's going on here?' Trunks Jr: (He shows up) 'Mom, I got reports that Starfire is gonna open her Candy Factory' Bulma: 'Really?' Trunks Jr.: 'It's on the TV and she's rewarding a Treasure Chest of Dark Chocolate' Bulma: 'Class dismissed' Trunks Jr: 'Wait, it's for 5 Winners only' Bulma: 'Class un-dismissed' Trunks Jr: 'In order to win, you gotta find the 5 Gold Tickets hidden inside the candy Bars and only 1 of them might win the Grand Prize' Bulma: 'Class Re-dismissed' (Ann sees a Storm Trooper appear near her & Kim) Storm Trooper: 'Down the Valley we came for about, we dare not to go hunting by the round-about. You see, nobody goes in...and nobody goes out' (Then he left) (Later that night while everyone is sleeping, Ann & Kim talked to Peter Parker, Mary Jane and Kairi about Starfire's Candy Factory) Ann Possible: 'I saw a harmless Storm Trooper and he told my Daughter 'Nobody goes in and nobody gets out', then he left' Peter Parker: 'Well, Starfire has become a Candy Inventor and my Father saw her parents' (A Flashback 10 years ago at a Candy Store in Lansing, Michigan where Richard Parker was working) (Peter Parker): 'The United States wanted Starfire's Candy and a large store opened in Lansing, Michigan' Richard Parker: 'Mrs. Fire, we need Chocolate Ducks' 32 year-old Starfire's Mother: 'Here, taste this (She puts a tiny egg in Richard's mouth) now open' (He opens and a duck appear) (5 years later, Starfire's Father holds the grand opening of a huge Candy Factory in Detroit) (Peter Parker): 'Then her Parents opened a large Candy Factory in Detroit, 50 times bigger than any other' Crowd: (Cheering) (Peter Parker): 'Then about a year ago, the Governor of Egypt asked Starfire's Parents to build a Palace made out of Chocolate' (1 year ago in Egypt, Starfire's Parents came to build a palace of Chocolate for the Governor) Starfire's Mother: 'It will have 30 rooms made out of ether Dark or Light Chocolate' (2 days later, the Chocolate palace is complete with a total of 10,000 Calories) Egypt Governor: 'It is perfect' Starfire's Father: 'But it won't last more than a week, you better start eating now' Egypt Governor: 'I will not eat my Palace, I attend to live in it' (But then a hot day occurred and the Chocolate palace melted fast) (Mary Jane): 'Then a few days later, a hot day arrived and the chocolate melted the palace, so the Governor asked for a new palace. But then 6 months ago, Starfire's Parents were facing a problem of their own. Venom has sent Imperial Spies who once worked with Chocolate Makers to steal a few recipes including the Unown Jedi Master, he was the worst.' (A Unown Jedi Master with his hood gave the Imperial Captain a secret recipe and a week later, 3 stores open in Detroit) (Peter Parker): 'Oscorp Industries made a Ice Cream that never melt, SHIELD made a Chewing Bubble Gum that never loses its flavor and Imperial Corp created a sugar-free Fudge without high grams of fat' (The next day, Starfire's father pass away by heart failure) (Peter Parker) 'The thievery became so bad and Starfire's father died of Heart Failure. Then one day, without warning...her mother said 'My Daughter's Carrier might be ruined, close the Factory'. So the workers gone home because she is closing the Candy Factory forever' Starfire's Mother: 'I'm closing the Candy Factory forever...I'm sorry' (Present Day) Peter Parker: And that's what her mother did, she sealed the Gates and disappeared. But then suddenly 6 months later, the most amazing thing happened. Starfire's Factory is working again at full throttle and new delicious Candies were made. But the gates stayed locked so no one, not even Venom could enter it' Kairi: 'But Peter, there must be someone who is helping Starfire in the Factory' Peter Parker: 'That is the biggest mystery of all' (Starfire): 'My fellow Americans, I Starfire have decided to invite 5 winners to visit my Candy Factory and in addition, one of these 5 persons shall receive a Special Grand Prize beyond anything you could have' News Reporter: 'We have 5 Gold Tickets somewhere in America, like 5 bolts of lighting ready to strike without notice at anytime. But we got our answer, the first ticket is found in Beverly Hills near Los Angeles, California. We're now ready for a Live Report' (At a Pool Party in Beverly Hills) Female News Reporter: 'There's over 100 fans cheering that the first Gold Ticket is found by Clover. (She came to her) So how did you found the Ticket?' Clover: (She and her mother Stella is relaxing in a Jacuzzi) 'I bought a Starfire Candy Bar and when I opened it, there's the Gold Ticket' Stella: 'She's got her Heart glow brighter since she found it, but I knew that she manage the find the Gold Ticket' Karen Tucker: 'Wow!, I found the Gold Ticket' Goku: 'Looks like Cale & Akima's daughter found it' Kim Possible: 'If there are 5 Gold Tickets and 2 of them is found, then that leaves...only 3 remaining' (The next morning, our Heroes surprise Mary Jane Watson-Parker on her Birthday) Sora, Riku, Spider-Man, Aqua, Namine, Donald Duck & Goofy: 'Happy Birthday, Mary Jane!' Akima: 'We have a present that my husband Cale and I created' (She hands Mary Jane a gift) Mary Jane: (She opens it and it was a red winter scarf) 'It's a scarf that'll keep me warm' Cale: 'Karen and Akima managed to add a drawing of the Keyblade' Ann Possible: 'Kimmy and I got you a gift' (She hands Mary Jane a 'Starfire Chocolate Mint planet') Kairi: 'Maybe the Gold Ticket is inside' Sora: 'Let's see the prize' Spider-Man: 'I think she's got a chance' Mary Jane: 'Here goes nothing... (She opens it) I got it (But reveals a Chocolate Mint Bar) just kidding' Kairi: (She opens the 'Starfire's Chocolate Mint Planet Bar, and finds the Gold Ticket) 'Guys, I got the Gold Ticket!' Violet: 'Now that the 3rd Ticket is found, there's about 2 left to locate' News Reporter: '4 down and 1 to go, and somewhere out there in America is looking for the final Gold Ticket in History. But we must remember there are many important things, and now for tomorrow's Weather...' News Reporter: 'Ladies and Gentlemen, it's all over. The Final ticket is found in a Super Star Destroyer' (At Mexico City, an Imperial Captain makes an announcement) Imperial Captain: 'It is finished, the end has come. The 5th and last Ticket is found by Darth Vader' (But at HQ during nightfall, the Heroes saw the news and Goku turns off the TV) Leonardo: (Sighs) 'Well, that's that. The contest has ended, no more Gold Tickets' Sora: 'Kim was so close on winning...but at least Kairi & Mary Jane found the Ticket' Elastigirl: 'Now that all 5 Gold Tickets is found, who's going to tell Kim?' Cale: 'We should wait until morning' (In a Suite Bedroom, Kim & Ann is sleeping) Chi-Chi: 'Maybe we shouldn't wake them, she'll know soon enough' Goku: 'Very well, we'll let Ann & Kim sleep...let them have one last dream' (The following morning, Ann & Kim are Gliding from their morning workout when they saw a $10.00 Bill on the flower) Ann Possible: 'I think we might get lucky... (She collects the $10) How about we get Joss a Chocolate Candy Bar to split for after dinner' Kim Possible: 'Great idea, Mom' (Kim & Ann walks into a Candy Store) Ann Possible: 'Hello, I like to buy a 'Starfire Dark Chocolate Space Bar' for my niece Joss and a 'Starfire Chocolate Mint Scrumdiddlyumptious' (Kim hands him a $10.00 Bill) Manager: 'Now that the Gold Tickets is found, I don't have to hide them' (He hands both Candy types to Ann & the change to Kim, then they both leave) (Kim & Ann saw a few people buying Newspapers) Person 1: 'The last ticket is a fraud' (The Newspaper says '5th Ticket Fraud & Starfire's Gold Ticket search begins again') Person 2: 'That means there's 1 Gold Ticket left somewhere' Person 3: 'Can you believe this? Trying to trick the whole world' Person 4: 'That means the Contest continues again' Ann Possible: 'I got an idea, how about you open the bar and see if the Gold Ticket is inside it' Kim Possible: 'Here goes nothing... (She opens the candy bar and she finds the Gold Ticket) No way!' Ann Possible: 'Kimmy, you found the final Gold Ticket. Wait until the others find out' Kim Possible: Let's head home and tell them' (Then they started gliding in Chinatown) (As Kim & Ann reached near HQ, an Unown Jedi Master with a hood) Unown Person: 'Hello, I like to say congratulations on finding the Final Gold Ticket. Now I want you to listen carefully because this is going to make you rich, Starfire is working on her latest invention...the Rainbow Gobstopper. So I need you to bring me one so I can invent a Formula, your reward is 15,000 Republic Credits. Just think about it, and always remember the name...Rainbow Gobstopper' (Then he left) (Kim & Ann arrived to HQ with amazing news) Ann Possible: 'Everyone, Kimmy and I found the final Gold Ticket' Violet: 'Ann, you're pulling our legs' Kim Possible: (She shows Joss the Gold Ticket) 'My Mom bought a Candy bar for ya, but inside was the ticket' Joss Possible: (Gasp) 'WOW!' Goku: 'It says...'Greetings to you, the finder of the Gold Ticket. I like for you to come into my Candy Factory and be my guest for 1 whole day' It's from Starfire. 'I will give you the tour showing everything it is to see. Plus I'll be holding a Lunch and when it is time to leave, you will be handed a large box of Dark Chocolate Bars, Now present this Gold Ticket at my Factory in Detroit, Michigan at 10:00 Am on May 1st and do not be late. You can only bring 1 friend and Family member with you but no one else. In your Happiest dreams, you could not image the greatest surprises that await you' Violet: 'Wait a second, it says the 1st of May is tomorrow' Ann Possible: 'Great Dolphins, we don't have a lot of time' Bulma: 'Not to worry, I'll get her ready to go. This Ticket is a lot more than money, now get clean up. You got a Factory to see' (At the Candy Factory entrance Gates in Detroit, Michigan at 9:55 Am) News Reporter: 'We're live at Starfire's Candy Factory where just moments from now, everyone from America is waiting for the clock to strike 10 Am and we'll see Starfire' Kim Possible: 'I can't believe it, Mom. We're finally going in' Ann Possible: 'Yes, Kim. We're going to see the famous Starfire' (The clock strikes 10 Am) (Announcer): 'Open Sesame!' (Then after the doors open, Starfire appears gliding from the entrance and she did a loop as she lands on her feet) Kairi: 'Wow, that was amazing' Crowd: (Cheering) Starfire: 'Welcome everyone to my Candy Factory. Would you step forward? (The Heroes arrived to the gates) We're going to have a amazing day together, It'll be fun...I hope you'll enjoy it. Now would you show me the Gold Tickets' Clover: (She gives the Gold Ticket to Starfire) 'I'm Clover, this is my mother Stella' Starfire: 'It's nice to meet you' Stella: 'My daughter loves your candy Bar' Akima: (She gives the Gold Ticket) 'The name's Akima, this is Cale and my daughter Karen' Starfire: 'Wow, you looked future-perfect' Kairi: 'I am Kairi and this is my boyfriend, Sora' (She hands the Ticket to her) Sora: 'It's a pleasure' Starfire: 'This is sweet to have you both for the Tour' Spider-Man: (He gives her the Ticket) 'I'm Spider-Man' Starfire: 'Nova-terrific' Mary Jane: 'I'm Mary Jane and I have shown up to be his friend member' Starfire: 'Once we enter the Factory, I got plenty of Surprises' Kim Possible: 'I'm Kim Possible and this is my mom, Ann' (She hands the Gold Ticket to Starfire) Starfire: 'Well, Kim. I read the Newspaper about you and your mother's amazing missions. We're ready to begin, on we go' (Then they enter the Factory) (At the Lobby) Starfire: 'Now that we're inside, just put the jackets anywhere. But let's hurry, we got so much time and so little to see. (She halts Spider-Man) Wait a minute. Strike that, reverse it. (The Heroes hang their Jackets) Now, would the Winners step forward?' Blackfire: (She appears) 'My Sister is happy to see you taking the Tour here' Starfire: 'Sister! You must meet my new friends' Kim Possible: 'That must be Blackfire' Blackfire: 'Now we like to show you something (She removes the cover and it shows a huge Contract with tiny lines at the bottom) It's a Contract. It says that once you sign it, you'll enjoy the Tour and nothing bad is gonna happen' Starfire: 'Clover, you first. Sign here' Stella: 'My daughter don't do contracts unless I read it' Starfire: 'Then she doesn't go in and she gets Disqualified. I'm sorry, rules of the house' Clover: 'Well, I'm going in the Tour with my name on the contract' Akima: 'I'll let Karen sign it' (She signs Karen's name on the line, then Spider-Man, Kairi and Clover signs it also) Cale: 'What about the last part at the bottom?' Blackfire: 'If you have any problems, dial this Phone Number, Thank you for calling' Kim Possible: 'What about me?' Ann Possible: 'Sign away, Kimmy. We got nothing to lose' (Kim signs it) Starfire: 'Everyone is signed? Excellent, on we go' (Then they walked to a door with a Lock Combination) Starfire: '75...25...100. (She unlocks the door with the Combination and it shows a hallway with mini doors) Just through the other door' Spider-Man: 'What is it, a Funhouse?' Blackfire: 'Why? Are we having fun?' Sora: 'Kairi, we're getting out of here before we get into a rough situation' Starfire: 'Actually, you gotta go forward to get back, we better press on' (They walk to the door in the center) Starfire: 'My amazed friends, you're about to enter a door into my fantasy Candy Factory. Inside this room is where my dreams become a reality. Everything you'll see is tasty and eatable, you can eat almost anything. But in order to get there...I must do a tiny music note' (She plays on the tiny piano) Kairi: 'It has notes, but musical' Starfire: 'Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you...(She opens the large door) the Chocolate Room' (They came to a Candy Chamber with a beautiful Rainbow, a Chocolate River and types of Candy including Fruit' Mary Jane: 'I died and went to Paradise' Kairi: (Gasp) 'This...is...incredible' Cale: 'I never seen anything until now' Akima: 'It has everything in the Chocolate Room' Starfire: 'So let's enjoy a 15 minute Snack and I'll show you my River' (The Heroes scatter) (Cale & Ann taste the large Candy Cane) (Kairi bites the large Gummi Bear) (Sora tasted the Strawberry) (Clover taste the Chocolate Cupcake with frosting) (Kim caught a handful of Skittles) (Akima enjoys a long Red Licorice) (Mary Jane bites an Apple) (Spider-Man tastes the Mini Chocolate Mint Triangle Pyramid) (Stella and Starfire drink a small cup of Green Tea) Starfire: 'The Chocolate River makes 10,000 Gallons per hour and the Waterfall is the most important, it mixes the Chocolate, churns it up, makes it frosty, but only if you do it just right...and you can take that to the Bank' (Clover tastes the Chocolate River) Kim Possible: 'Mom? Clover is tasting the Chocolate River' Ann Possible: 'Don't worry, she can't go near it' Stella: 'Clover? You should step away, it's off limits' Starfire: 'Uh, Clover, don't do that. My Chocolate River can't be contaminated by human hands' (But then an energy blast sent Clover into the river) Starfire: 'What the?' Clover: 'Help me! I'm sinking' Stella: 'Well, don't just stand there. Save my daughter' Starfire: 'Help, Police, Thief' (But then the suction takes Clover into a large pipe) Sora: 'The suction got Clover' Stella: 'Are you going to dive in and save my daughter?' Starfire: 'It's too late, but she'll appear on the pipe. (She tastes the Chocolate Mint triangles) Not to worry, the pressure will get her out' Kim Possible: 'She'll never get out the pipe' Ann Possible: 'She will, you remember the time how a bullet comes out of a Shotgun?' (Then Clover got shoot upwards) Stella: (Gasp!) 'Clover is about to become a Marshmallow in 10 seconds' Starfire: 'That's impossible, because Clover is not entering the Marshmallow Room, she's heading straight for the Fudge Room' (She blows the Sports Whistle and Raven arrived) Raven: 'What is the situation?' Starfire: 'I need you to take Stella into the Fudge Room and rescue Clover, but you must hurry & look sharp, or she'll enter the Boiler' (Then Stella and Raven left) Starfire: 'How about a ride on...the Big Dipper' (A boat appear and Terra is sailing it when she pilots the wheel) Terra: 'Hello, everyone. This is the 'Big Dipper' and it runs on Algae Bio-fuel' Kim Possible: 'Would you look at the Boat' Ann Possible: 'It looks good enough to eat' Starfire: 'Just wait until we enter the tunnel on this ride, everyone hop aboard' (They board the 'Big Dipper') Sora: 'The Women and Kids gets on first' Ann Possible: 'This boat is river-worthy' Starfire: 'You're going to love this. Terra, cast off' (Terra starts driving the boat) Mary Jane: 'I think I'm going to be seasick' Starfire: 'Try one of these, it's called Rainbow Jelly Beans. Taste them and you can enjoy 7 Flavor Colors' Spider-Man: 'I know a flavor one' (The Boat is approaching the tunnel with a portal) Akima: 'Is that a portal we're about to enter?' Spider-Man: 'I don't like the looks of this, Starfire. I want off' Starfire: 'Around the world and home again, that's the sailor's way' (They enter the portal) (Then the Boat rides on a rapid river inside the tunnel) Karen: 'Wow, this is amazing' Cale: 'It's amazing, but it's fun' (Then it reached a soft path with 3 rooms) Starfire: 'We're about to see a few important rooms. Here's one, it's called Fudge Mountain' (They saw the 'Fudge Mountain' room where 2 workers mine Chocolate Fudge on a small mountain) Kairi: 'They're mining the Fudge into small portions' Starfire: 'Correct, and then they make it Gluten-Free' (Then the Boat enters another rapid river) Mary Jane: 'Starfire, how much further?' Starfire: 'We're about to reach shore...now. Stop the boat. (The boat docks to shore) Here we are, all ashore that's going ashore' Sora: 'Get me off this boat' (Ann & Kim saw a Mini Room that makes 5 kinds of Cream) Kim Possible: 'Dairy Cream, Coffee Cream...' Ann Possible: 'Whipped Cream, Vanilla Cream...' Kim Possible & Ann Possible: 'Hair Cream?' Terra: 'Hair Cream is for styling your Hair' Starfire: 'This room I'm about to present you is called...the Inventing Room. Now remember...when we enter, we can look around, but my latest inventions is built top secret and that way no villain can get inside for just 5 short minutes, so don't touch a thing' (They enter the Invention Room) Cyborg: 'Welcome to the Invention Room where we create new kinds of Candies' Kim Possible: 'This place looks like a Spa Center' Starfire: (Silke, a small creature makes a healthy Sports Drink with Strawberry, Lime, Lemon and Blueberry juice for Starfire) 'Inventions is 93% Perspiration, 6% Electricity, 4% Evaporation and 2% Fruit Juice' (Then she drinks it) Karen Tucker: 'That's a total of...105%!' Starfire: 'Correct. (She pulls out a mini clock) Time is a important thing, never waste it' (She puts it in the foam bowl) (Cale taste a tiny sphere candy and steam came out of his ears) Akima: 'Wow, what kind of candy did you taste?' Cale: 'I have no idea' Starfire: 'That's Steam Candy that cleans your ears, it's not ready but it needs a little kick. (She adds a pair of sneakers with Buttercup) Candy is dandy, but sour makes power' (Sora peeks at a invention, but it beeps) Starfire: 'Careful, forgive me but no one must look there. This secret invention I want you to see is gonna sizzle the Jedi Master. (She press a red button and 30 seconds later, a row of Rainbow Gobstoppers appear) I give you...the Everlasting Rainbow Gobstoppers. You can suck them and it'll never get smaller, it's a fantastic item for people with little Lunch Money. Now who wants one?' Kim Possible: 'I think I'll taste it' Kairi: 'Me too' Starfire: 'I'll give you a Gobstopper if only you promise me not to tell anyone about my new invention, and keep them safe for yourselves no matter what. Here ya go' (She hands Kim, Kairi, Mary Jane and Akima a Rainbow Gobstopper) Starfire: 'I invented the Gum-making machine and it's going to take their Bubblegum items to the new level of the 21st Century (She starts a tiny machine and then a piece of Gum appear) Voila. I give you the 'Galaxy 3-Course Dinner Gum', it will end World Hunger for families' Mary Jane: 'I think I'll taste it (She puts the gum in his mouth) wow, it's Tomato Soup and it's very warm' Starfire: 'I wouldn't do that if I were you' Spider-Man: 'Keep chewing, my wife is gonna be the 1st to enjoy a 3-Course Meal Gum' Mary Jane: 'The Entrée is appearing...Roast Beef and Baked Potato' Kairi: 'I have a feeling she'll get dessert' Mary Jane: 'Here it comes...Blueberry pie and Vanilla Ice Cream' (Then her feet turns blue and it starts to grow) Ann Possible: 'Uh, Mary Jane...Your feet are turning blue and it's growing' Starfire: 'Uh-oh' (After Mary Jane's feet grow big, Starfire appear next to Ann) Starfire: 'Dessert is the worst thing I should never be too careful, and there's juice in her feet, not air' (Starfire blows her Sports Whistle for Beast Boy) Beast Boy: 'What's the situation, Star?' Starfire: 'Could you escort Mary Jane to the Juicing Room so she can be squeezed and her feet can return to normal?' (Beast Boy turns into a Ape and takes Mary Jane to the Juicing Room) Starfire: 'So far, we have 3 Winners remaining. You're going to like this next room' (They enter the Egg Laying Room) Starfire: 'This is the Egg Laying Room, that's Robin and he invented the Egg-dictator' Kairi: 'There's a few big Swans and what kind of Eggs they lay?' Robin: (A cart of Gold Chocolate Egg is placed on) 'The Swans lay the Gold Chocolate Eggs that is supersize, and it's fit for a king. (A Egg lands on the pad and a Results Meter pings on 'Good Egg) But I wouldn't get too close, the Egg-dictator calculates between the good/bad Egg. So if this is a Good Egg, it gets shined up and shipped out Nationwide, but if it's a Bad Egg...down the chute' Sora: 'It's an Educated Egg-Meter' (They walk to the Space-like Vehicle) Starfire: 'I give you this large vehicle, the 'Asteroid Space Mobile'. It runs on Carbonate Cola, Ginger stuff and it tickles your nose. Take your seats, the ride is about to begin any second' (They board the vehicle) Kairi: 'Is this gonna go fast?' Ann Possible: 'Yes, it runs on Alterative Fuel' Starfire: 'Now hold on tight, I'm gonna see what this baby can do' (She drives it on a Roadway and bubbles form) (3 minutes later, it goes through a tall line and they came through clean as Starfire stops the vehicle) Kim Possible: 'What's that we went through?' Starfire: 'It's call 'Star-Wash', that's it everybody. The Journey is over' Akima: 'That was a finest bath I had' Starfire: 'This next room we're about to enter is dangerous, so put on the white protection gear' (They enter a white room with a device) Starfire: 'I give you, 'Star-Vision'. It can teleport items from that spot to the TV, so why use a bar of Chocolate?' (2 U.S Solders placed a large 'Starfire's Atom Dark Chocolate Bar' on the X Marker) Starfire: 'Goggles on... (They put on the Goggles) lights, camera, action!' (Robin press the red button and the Candy Bar disappears) Starfire: 'We can see the Chocolate Bar traveling as a thousand pieces, now watch the TV screen. (Then the Candy Bar appears on a TV screen) who's wants to taste it' Kim Possible: (She takes the Candy Bar and bites it) 'This is incredible' (Then she hands it to Starfire) Cale: 'I wonder how it works on humans' (He steps on the spot) (But then an Unown person press the red button without looking and Cale disappear) Akima: 'Uh-oh, Cale has disappeared' Robin: 'Not to worry, he's floating above as a thousand pieces' (Then Cale appeared near the TV Screen shrunk) Karen: 'Dad, what happened!?' Cale: 'I looked as the size of a Carrot, but it does work' Akima: 'Great, now the others are not gonna be glad when she sees this' (She puts Cale in her Purse) Starfire: 'I have an idea, maybe my Taffy-pulling machine will get him back to normal. Robin, take him into the Taffy Room, you'll find Cale inside Akima's Purse so be careful' Robin: 'I got things under control' (Then he and Akima left) (At the Outdoor Park behind Starfire's Candy Factory) Starfire: 'So how did you love the Candy Factory?' Ann Possible: 'It's amazing' Luke Skywalker: 'That's why Richard Parker is giving it to you and your Daughter' Sora: 'Really? You're giving her=' Obi-Wan Kenobi: 'A month ago, Richard Parker had the strangest mind' (A month ago, Richard Parker had a Haircut by Starfire when he saw a sliver hair) (Obi-Wan Kenobi): 'In that 1 sliver hair, he saw his entire life's work...who will take care of the Factory if he's gone?' Richard Parker: 'I must find a heir' (Present day) Obi-Wan Kenobi: 'And he did' Starfire: 'Peter's Father made a decision to find a Teenager so she and her Family can enjoy my Candy Secrets' Kim Possible: 'And that's why you sent the Gold Tickets' Starfire: 'Exactly, so I invited 5 Gold Ticket Finders so that way the one who is the sweetest will be the winner. The Factory is yours and your Family to share it with me & my team' Obi-Wan Kenobi: 'But don't forget about the Hero who has gave the reward to a Mother and Daughter' Kim Possible: 'Really? What happened?' Obi-Wan Kenobi: 'They lived happily ever after' (Last lines of the Episode) Goku: 'I got it!' (He catches the Volleyball but trips and lands on the water fountain) Ann Possible: 'And the moral of the story is...life has never been sweeter' Heroes: (Laughing) Cale: (He, Violet, Mary Jane & Clover appeared) 'Sorry to spoil your plan to take over this Factory, but we have even the odds' Blackfire: 'What!? How did you returned to normal?' Robin: 'I invented a cure thanks to this Jedi Master' (The mysterious hood is removed and the identify is Obi-Wan-Kenobi, a 32 year-old Jedi Master plus Luke Skywalker, a 21 year-old Jedi Learner arrived) Obi-Wan Kenobi: 'I was being told to ask the winners to hand them a Rainbow Gobstopper, but Kim agreed to hand it to Starfire and the Contract also says 'If a Contest Winner is able to fix their mistake and hand Starfire the Gobstopper, the contract will be restated' Blackfire: 'You have stopped me from stealing Starfire's Candy Factory, but I'm going to end this NOW!' (She puts on her crown and gained dark force powers) Ann Possible: 'Just come to the Hero side and help us destroy Venom' Blackfire: 'I don't think so' (She activates her Red Lightsaber) Obi-Wan Kenobi: 'Only a evil villain deals with absolute...I will do what I must' (He, Ann & Kim activate their Blue Lightsabers) Starfire: 'Let's end this' Blackfire: 'Bring it on, Sister' (Kim hands Starfire the Rainbow Gobstopper) Starfire: 'So shines a good deed...in a beautiful world. Kim...my dear friend (She smiled) You won the contest! I knew you and your mother succeed. I also have a surprise to show you, come in, R2-D2 and C-3PO' (R2-D2, a blue droid and C-3PO, a gold robot arrived) Starfire: 'This is Luke's friends' C-3PO: 'Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you' Obi-Wan Kenobi: 'We had to test you, Kim. And you passed Starfire's Final Test, you won the Grand Prize' Ann Possible: 'What did Kimmy win?' Starfire: 'The Chocolate Jackpot and that's the beginning, we have to get moving. We have so much time and so little to do...Wait a second. Strike that and reverse it' Luke Skywalker: 'I have the Elevator to speed things along' (They enter the elevator) Starfire: 'This is called the 'Comet Elevator' and it can go any ways, just press a button and zoom, you're off. And up to now, I have press every button except the red one' (Kim press the red button) Obi-Wan Kenobi: 'Here we go' (The Elevator moves up as it picks up speed) Kairi: 'What's happening?' Starfire: 'I have no idea' Luke Skywalker: 'I've been waiting a while to press this button' Starfire: 'So here we go...Up and Out!' Ann Possible: 'But it's made of glass, we'll be cut to ribbons' Luke Skywalker: 'Maybe, but we'll make it at fast speed' Sora: 'I hope so' (The elevator reached fast speed) Obi-Wan Kenobi: 'Hold on, everybody...here it comes!' (It makes it upwards and it starts flying) Gallery Starfire and Blackfire.jpg|Starfire and Blackfire Cyborg.jpg|Cyborg Robin.jpg|Robin Beast Boy.jpg|Beast Boy Raven.jpg|Raven Gold Ticket.jpg|The Golden Ticket Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:Fiction